clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla
"Defensive building. Whenever it's not zapping the enemy, the power of Electrickery is best kept grounded." Summary *The Tesla is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse (Arena 4). *It is a single target, short ranged defensive building with both moderate hitpoints and damage. Strategy *The Tesla is effective against small hordes of troops, such as Skeletons, or slowly zapping away some health from moderate health troops. *The Tesla also deals moderate damage to higher hitpoint troops such as the Baby Dragon. *When it retreats underground when not attacking, the Tesla is unaffected by damage dealing Spells, such as the Rocket and Lightning. **It also cannot be targeted by any cards while hiding. ***This makes the Tesla an effective counter to the Princess and the Royal Giant when placed near the middle of the Arena, as they will have to wander into the Tesla's range in order to attack it. So when using the Princess or the Royal Giant, make sure you provoke the Tesla with another troop first to prevent them from wandering into its range and be destroyed. *The Tesla's re-targeting is moderate to slow, meaning that the player should send troops in large clusters when attacking an enemy Tesla. *The Tesla is great at distracting enemy troops that target buildings, such as the Giant and Hog Rider. By placing it in the middle of the Crown Towers, the troops will target it instead of the Towers. *The Tesla can target both air and ground troops, so it is a good replacement to the Cannon. *If lured out and timed correctly, a Fireball can deal decent damage to the Tesla before it retreats. **However, this is a negative Elixir trade as the Tesla will typically not be destroyed, and only costs 4 Elixir, the same as the Fireball. *Unlike other buildings, the Tesla takes up a 2x2 space as opposed to a 3x3 space. This means that it can fit in the gap between an Arena Tower and the edge of the Arena. *This tower has similar health to Cannon. Consider placing another tower with higher health (Bomb Tower) in front of Tesla. However, don't do it if a Royal Giant or Princess is coming your way. *It takes time to get back into the ground so Spear Goblins can get a good shot at it before they die. Trivia *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Tesla's damage by 7%. *On 29/2/16, the March Update decreased the Tesla's hitpoints by 5%. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased the Tesla's hit speed to 0.8 sec (from 0.7 sec) and lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Tesla's range to 5.5 (from 6) but its effective range is unchanged. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Tesla's hitpoints by 5%. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update increased the Tesla's hitpoints by 8%. *The Tesla's mechanics are similar to its counterpart in Clash of Clans. *The Tesla is the only building which retreats underground when it finishes attacking. *The word 'electrickery' is a play on words, and a reference to the Tesla's description in Clash of Clans. *Unlike in Clash Of Clans, the Tesla does not deal double damage to the P.E.K.K.A. (or the Mini P.E.K.K.A. for that matter). **In Clash of Clans, it does not retreat underground when it is not actively attacking either. It simply remains above ground for the rest of the attack. *It resembles the level 1 Hidden Tesla from Clash of Clans. *Although the Tesla has the same range as the Cannon (at 5.5 tiles), the Tesla is able to target Musketeers and Princesses due to its ability to become invulnerable when not attacking, forcing them to come into its targeting range before they can fire at it. fr:Teslade:Teslaru:Теслаit:Tesla Category:Building Cards Category:Common Cards